<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silly Moments by steampunkunicorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465020">Silly Moments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/steampunkunicorn/pseuds/steampunkunicorn'>steampunkunicorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anakin has visions, Anakin is High on Catnip, Anakin is Part-Cat, Blame This On Discord, Brotherly Bonding, Cuddles, Gen, Happy New Years!, Healthy Communication, Shade at Obi-Wan's Beard, new year's fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:22:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/steampunkunicorn/pseuds/steampunkunicorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During class, Anakin has an interesting reaction to catnip... Here is his first documented reaction through the eyes of his ever-stressed Jedi Master.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>New SW Canon Server Works</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silly Moments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally inspired by a Miraculous Ladybug fic, The New SW Canon Discord came up with the idea of Anakin being affected by catnip, because being half-Force has to have some fun side-effects. As such, Anakin can feasibly be part cat and be affected by catnip.<br/>I also want to take a moment to apologise to those of you who have been waiting for me to do more prompt fills. I've been working on another fic, which is one that has taken a lot of mental strain. It will probably be posted in a week or two. But, for now, here is some fluff!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan walked into the Healing Ward with trepidation. Anakin has been fairly healthy in the two years he had been at the Temple, only needing to go there for check-ups. So, when he got a comm call about Anakin being taken to the Healing Ward, Obi-Wan hurried to find out what was wrong. </p><p>“Knight Kenobi!” Healer Che greeted him, a pinched look on her face. The pinched look was common when it came to her dealings with Anakin. </p><p>“Healer Che. Is Anakin okay?” In the time he has had his Padawan, it was clear Anakin had a habit of risk-taking and enough luck to escape with nary a bruise or cut. There was no doubt in Obi-Wan's mind that Anakin’s luck had run short this time. The only question was how bad the damage was. </p><p>“He seems unharmed, but has had an odd reaction to one of the plants in his class. We are keeping him under observation in case there are other symptoms. But, aside from behavioural changes, he seems to be fine.” Healer Che explained, her voice intoned with reassurance and a sense of calm. Obi-Wan wished it didn’t work so well, but he reacted to it all the same. </p><p>“What sort of behavioural changes? Which plant?” He asked, willing to simply walk to the observation hall instead of running to it. </p><p>“According to his teachers, they were studying Tookanip, since it was one none of the species in his class should have had a reaction to.” Healer Che explained, the barest inflection of annoyance slipping through. Obi-Wan could sympathise. Qui-Gon's belief that Anakin was half-Force, instead of simply with a father that wasn’t around, has only been reinforced through Healer Che’s few allowed tests and natural aptitude. Unfortunately, that meant his Padawan sometimes had odd reactions to seemingly random items. </p><p>“Obi-Wan!” Anakin greeted him, laying in an odd position, hair askew, and pupils blown. Obi-Wan looked closely at the last item. The colour was almost unnoticeable, only a small ring in the eye. </p><p>His Padawan stood up, before he overbalanced and fell back down. Obi-Wan walked over to him, ready to help minimise the danger that might occur in Anakin’s behavioural changes. </p><p>“Hello, dear one.” He returned Anakin’s greeting, which lead to Anakin cuddling into him. Obi-Wan didn’t mind. If he was in Obi-Wan's arms, then he wasn’t risking himself. </p><p>“Am I dear? You call me that, but sometimes it seems like you can’t stand me.” The blunt words were said with a sadness, one that surprised Obi-Wan. </p><p>“Of course you are dear, Anakin.” He assured him. </p><p>“That’s good.” Anakin went still at that, seemingly focusing on his fingers. They stayed like that for a few minutes, before Anakin stood up and began running around. </p><p>“Anakin!” Obi-Wan hoped a stern tone would work. Instead, the boy simply giggled and continued on. So, Obi-Wan got up and caught Anakin mid-run and lifted him up, like he did when they were first adjusting to each other. </p><p>“You know, it is a little weird.” Anakin said after a moment, seemingly apropo. </p><p>“What is?” Obi-Wan asked, as his Padawan started batting at a loose thread on his robe. </p><p>“How, in my dreams, you wear a beard. You don’t look right with one.” Obi-Wan nodded. He <em>had </em>been thinking about growing one. Perhaps Anakin had picked up on his thoughts? “Then again, I think I’ll be able to pull off a metal hand. Metal hands are much cooler than beards.” Anakin looked utterly serious at that, patting Obi-Wan's cheek with a nod before drifting off to sleep. </p><p>As he placed Anakin onto the nearby cot, he couldn’t help but think about what Anakin said. While the beard could be explained away, the idea of Anakin seeing a future version of himself with a prosthetic was worrisome. Perhaps Anakin’s dreams were visions? He would have to see about getting him some training to help. </p><p>Fortunately, the effects of the Tookanip wore off eventually and Anakin had no other side effects. A medical note was placed in his file and the plant was avoided in the future. </p><p>(At least until some accidental exposure during the Clone Wars, when Anakin’s behavioural changes lead to some <em>interesting </em>observations, which lead to the exposure and downfall of the Chancellor and his Sithly plans. But that is another story.) </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Definitely not meant to be taken seriously, but a fluffy exercise in one of the many "Anakin's weird biology" discussions we've had on the Discord server. The last paragraph references the original idea, where Anakin gets exposed to catnip/Tookanip and has a bout of clarity to recognise all the manipulations and strings being pulled. Yes, it will get written one day, but for now, enjoy the fluff!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>